In optical networks, signals may be transmitted at various wavelengths, with each wavelength corresponding to a transmission channel. Optical links may connect network nodes so that signals may be transmitted throughout the optical network. A digital path may use a series of network nodes and optical links to connect a source of an optical transmission with a destination for the optical transmission.